Das Leben der schwarzen Rose
by raistleen
Summary: Eine kurze Erzählung über das Leben der Bellatrix Lestrange wie sie zu der wurde, die sie nun ist.


Hey D  
Ich widme diesen kurzen Text all jenen, die Bellatrix Lestrange mögen, besonders Kay, die sie immer wieder aushalten musste/muss. Über Kommentare jeglicher Art würde ich mich freuen.

_Das Leben der schwarzen Rose _

Meine Mutter war ein Stern. Sie war so wunderschön, dass ich meine Freunde bemitleidete und ihre Mütter mit nicht zu verhüllender Überheblichkeit behandelte. Sie war so stolz, dass niemals irgendjemand gewagt hatte, sie mit weniger Achtung zu behandeln als eine leibhaftige Göttin. Ihr Stolz begründete auf eine lange Tradition, denn sie war auch vor ihrer Hochzeit schon eine Black, nicht blutverwandt mit meinem Vater, aber Black genug um den Stolz mit der Muttermilch aufzusaugen und ihn zu verinnerlichen.

Ich war ihr erstes Kind. Aufgezogen auf dem hoheitsvollen Anwesen der Black Familie im tiefen Westen Irlands. Den Blacks haftete schon immer ein melancholisches Wesen an, und auch das wurde mir vermittelt. Erzogen wurde ich nicht, ich erlebte meine Erziehung am Beispiel meiner Eltern. Sie behandelten sich mit nicht anzuprangerndem Respekt. Meine Mutter, mein Stern, beherrschte das Haus, die Familie, das Leben. Mein Vater, mein Fels, leitete die Familie, die Ehre, das Vermögen. Es herrschten klare Verhältnisse, aristokratische, reinblütige Verhältnisse.

Dann wurde meine Schwester Andromeda geboren. Sie war von Geburt an kränklich und nicht so schön wie ich, auch zeigte sie keine Begabung in den Künsten oder irgendein Interesse an irgendwas. Sie wurde stillschweigend angenommen, mit unverhelter Enttäuschung, aber sie versuchten es noch einmal. Und sie hatten Erfolg.

In der Zwischenzeit, ich war vier Jahre alt, wurde ich an ein Kindermädchen übergeben. Ein dummes, aber nicht ehrloses junges Mädchen. Und ihr wurde noch ein Sproß der Black-Familie zugeteilt, mein Cousin Sirius, der Sohn der Schwester meiner Mutter. Nicht minder erfüllt mit Stolz auf sein Haus, nicht minder gesegnet mit der Schönheit der Familie, nicht minder klug als ich, der hoffnungsvollen, arroganten Erbin von Belladonna Black.

Schon entbrannte ein Wettkampf zwischen uns, geführt mit solch einer hingebungsvollen Verzweifelung, dass niemand mehr die Flut von Hass und Eifersucht aufhalten konnte. Trauer und Wut, das geliebte Elternhaus mit neuen Geschwistern teilen zu müssen und nicht mehr im Mittelpunkt zu stehen verlieh uns die Kraft, die wir für tägliche Auseinandersetzungen brauchten. Nicht selten schien es ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod, und nur das Kindermädchen wagte es, dazwischenzugehen, weil sie uns durchschaut hatte, sie um unsere Wut und Trauer wusste

In dem Jahr, in dem ich elf Jahre alt wurde, verließ sie uns aus persönlichen Gründen. Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem das gemeinsame Leben mit Sirius für mich aufhörte. Dann wurde mir ein ein Jahr älterer Lucius Malfoy vorgestellt, den meine Eltern als hoffnungsvollen Schwiegersohn auserkoren hatten. Eine Familienfeier wurde geplant, auf dem dieses Bündnis bekanntgegeben werden sollte. Lucius war ein gescheitelter, schmaler und blasser Junge, den ich nicht einmal von hinten angesehen hätte, weil er hoffnungslos unter meinem Niveau lag. Wir saßen in einem der schwermütigen Zimmer neben dem Speisesaal und warteten auf das Unvermeidliche.

Als wir hineingerufen wurden, trafen wir auf Sirius, der seiner unverschrobenen Wildheit Ausdruck verlieh, indem er Lucius schubste. Der kränklich wirkende Malfoy wehrte sich nicht und ließ es über sich ergehen. Als ich für ihn Partei ergriff, gipfelte unsere Rangelei bald in eine wilde Prügelei, die sich durch einen Fehltritt seinerseits durch eine hohe Glastür nach draussen verlagerte. Mein knöchellanges Kleid störte mich so sehr, dass ich es abriss, und im selben Moment stolperte ich aufgrund der ungewohnten Stiefel und landete im Blumenbeet. Sirius warf sie auf mich, setzte sich auf meinen Bauch, pinnte meine Beine mit seinen Knien fest und drückte meine Handgelenke zu Boden. Lucius war uns mit hilflosem Blicke gefolgt und versuchte Sirius von mir zu ziehen. ich rief ihm zu, dass er verschwinden sollte, doch er blieb und Sirius sah ihn wütend an. Meine Stimme brach, als ich ihm befahl Lucius nichts zu tun, dann traf er Lucius mit seiner Faust am Kinn. Er wandte sich wieder zu mir, erhob seine Hand und fing meine frei gewordene ab. Voller Wut richtete ich mich gegen seine Kraft auf und im nächsten Moment lagen unsere Münder aufeinander. Ein Schrei durchschnitt die Szene, als ich ihn mit aller Kraft meinen Kopf gegen seinen Schlug und er von mir abfiel. Lucius rannte schmollend davon. Die Verlobung wurde aufgehoben.Einige Wochen später wurde eine Neue bekanntgegeben, und das war der Moment an dem Sirius mit seiner Familie brach. Und ich muss zugegeben, dass auch ich nicht gerade erfreut über die Hiobsbotschaft gewesen war, meinen Cousin zu ehelichen.

Hogwarts begann für mich und schon im ersten Jahr wurde ich die unmissverständliche Herrscherin des Hauses. Wahrscheinlich war es meine Art, weder Dummheiten anzustellen, noch irgendwelche Autoritäten oder Regeln zu akzeptieren. Nie musste ich nachsitzen, meine Noten waren niemals unter der Höchstpunktzahl, niemand war so gut gekleidet, so elegant, so selbstbewusst wie ich. Und bis zu meinem sechsten Jahr begegnete ich auch niemandem, der mir das Wasser reichen konnte.

Lucius war zu dem Zeitpunkt mit Hogwarts fertig und hatte sich in einen beneidenswerten Snob verwandelt. Die Mädchen lagen ihm zu Füßen, die Jungen bewunderten ihn. Es waren die Weihnachtsferien, als meine Eltern mich nach Hause holten und zusammen mit mir nach Wales fuhren. Es war eine Art Rekrutierung des dunklen Lordes, und wissend um seine Macht und meiner Fähigkeiten schloß ich mich freiwillig seinen Reihen an. Nach der Zeremonie, in der ich mein Mal bekam, traf ich Lucius das erste Mal seit einem Jahr wieder und redete seit sechs Jahren das erste Mal wieder mit ihm. Ein großer, breitschultriger, junger Mann befand sich in seiner Gesellschaft. In seinen Augen loderte ein wildes Feuer, als er mich mit seinen Blicken förmlich auszog. Er machte mich nervös, seine Stimme war tief, seine Worte roh, sein Haar und sein Bart ungezähmt. Als die Erwachsenen sich zu einer Besprechung zurückzogen, stieß er mich in eine Nische, und küsste mich. Mein erster Kuss seit dem von Sirius, brutal, ungestüm, anbetend, verlangend, leidenschaftlich, voller Feuer und Begehren. Wir waren einander noch im selben Moment verfallen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis wir aufeinanderstoßen würden wie zwei um das Leben kämpfende Tiere, bis unsere Leidenschaft ausbrechen würde wie ein Vulkan

Doch meine Eltern riefen, und ich musste gehen. Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds verschwand ich. In den folgenden Wochen wurde ich von einem höllischen Verlangen gequält, nur das Quälen der anderen Schüler konnte mit Linderung verschaffen. Gerade ich! Ich, die ich ausser meinem eigenen Cousin niemals irgendwen geküsst hatte, die ich niemals in meinem Leben irgendwen erlaubt hätte, meine Lippen zu berühren. Ich, die ich niemals mit einem Mann aus Gefühl getanzt hatte. Ich, die niemals einen Mann als ebenbürtig empfunden hatte, lag nun Tag für Tag abends in meinem Bett im Schlafsaal und musste mitten im Winter die Decke von mir schieben, damit die hitzigen Gedanken in meinem Kopf mich nicht schmelzen ließen. Seine gebräunte Haut, seine giftgrünen Augen, die kreuzförmige Narbe in seinem Gesicht, sein wildes Auftreten, ich durfte nicht daran denken um nicht in wilden Träumen zu versinken

Ich traf das zweite Mal auf ihn, als ich Hogwarts beendet hatte. Mein Blut und meine Erziehung verbat mir, mein eigenes Leben zu beginnen, meine Verlobung mit Sirius wurde gelöst da er sein Blut verraten hatte und ohne Mann war keine Frau der Black-Familie dazu ermächtigt, die Anwesen allein zu bereisen oder zu verlassen. Meine Schwester Andromeda hatte das Haus verlassen um unter den Muggeln zu leben, Narcissa war Lucius versprochen worden, und die einzige Möglichkeit für mich das Haus und die Fesseln der Familie zu verlassen, war der dunkele Lord. Und unter seinem Zeichen trafen wir uns wieder, in einer Mission. Auroren waren auf uns angesetzt worden. Eine Eule brachte meine Aufgabe, meine Zielperson war eine dünne, kleine Frau mit blondem Haar und einem Schönheitsfleck deren Namen ich nicht kannte, mit genauen Zeiten wo sie ihre Aufgabe als Aurorin in dieser Nacht wahrnehmen würde

Also verließ ich an diesem Abend das Haus, in meinem schwarzen Todessergewand und begab mich in das kleine Magierdorf, in dem die Auroren den Informationen nach zu urteilen in dieser Nacht nach uns suchen würden, Der Lord hatte zudem befohlen, so viele Zivilisten wie möglich zu eliminieren, da dieses Dorf für Muggelliebhaber berüchtigt war. Ich hielt mich im Schatten, denn mein Signal war das dunkele Mal am Himmel, dann fand ich sie, genau wie in der Beschreibung war sie sehr klein und dünn und trug weizenblondes Haar, mit einem großen Schönheitfleck im Gesicht. Eine zweite Person gesellte sich zu ihr, der Erscheinung nach ein Mann. Dann erschien das Mal. Mit einem Schrei stürzte ich mich auf die Frau, als aus der anderen Richtung ein weiterer Todesser auftauchte. Doch die Frau und der andere Auror wechselten die Positionen, und der Mann warf sich frontal auf mich. Ich hörte eine tiefe Stimme den tödlichen Fluch brüllen und das abrupte Abreißen ihres Schreies.

Derweil hatte ich Mühe, den Mann von mir abzuhalten, da er die unverzeihlichen Flüche erfolgreich abwehrte. Er warf mich nieder und zog seinen Zauberstab hoch, um mich zu fesseln, als sich eine Hand um seinen Hals wand, ihn von mir zog und geben die Wand presste. Die Finger schlossen sich immer weiter um das Fleisch, die Schreie des Auroren verwandelten sich in Röcheln. Blut begann zu spritzen, Hals und Kopf des Auroren wurde zwischen der Hand und der Mauer regelrecht zerquetscht. Ich stand benommen auf und lachte schrill. Mein Sinn fürs Morbide, meine Leidenschaft für Sadismus und Blut wurde beim Anblick des sterbenden Mannes auf einen Höhepunkt getrieben. Die Hand ließ ihn los, er fiel zu Boden und der Todesser packte mich. Er riss seine Kapuze zurück und ich erkannte ihn sofort wieder. Ich schob meine Kapuze zurück, das größte Zeichen von Vertrauen gegenüber einem anderen Todessern und wieder vereinten wir uns in einem Kuss, der die Hölle zum erbeben brachte. Erregt vom Geruch des Blutes und dem Geschmack des Todes drückte er mich an die Mauer und presste sich heftig zwischen meine Beine. Meine Arme schlossen sich wie von selbst um seinen Hals. Er raunte mir vollkommen ausser Atem vor Leidenschaft seinen Namen ins Ohr, Rudolphus Lestrange. Im nächsten Moment wurden wir vom Mal zurückgerufen und wagten es nicht, zu zögern

Bei der nächsten Mission trafen wir erneut aufeinander. Es war eine kalte Nacht, die letzte Nacht des Jahres, drei Wochen nach unsererm Aufeinandertreffen. Wir fanden uns wieder von selbst in dem kleinen Dorf. Wir hielten unsere Zielopfer mit dem Cruciatusfluch am Leben. Sie erblickten unsere wollüstigen Gesichter, als wir ihnen beim Leiden zusahen. Er schloß mich in seine Arme, wir sanken zu Boden und ergaben uns der kaum zu kontrollierenden Leidenschaft, die uns plagte. Erst danach töteten wir unsere Opfer, erst als wir uns ausgiebig an ihrem Leid erfreut hatten, erst als mein Durst nach Blut und Schmerz gestillt war, erlaubte ich ihnen zu gehen. In Rudolphus fand ich meinen besten Verbündeten, meine große Liebe, meinen treuen Diener, meinen anbetungswürdigen Meister. Eine Woche später wurde unsere Verlobung bekanntgegeben

Ich, Bellatrix Black, die erste Tochter der reinblütigen Black-Familie und Rudolphus Lestrange, der erstgeborene Sohn der Lestranges, vereint im Wahn des Blutes. Für unseren Gebieter, den dunkelen Lord, der alle Muggel und Schlammblüter das Fürchten lehrte, und von einem kleinen Jungen namens Harry Potter gestürtzt wurde. Nicht viel später, nach unserer Hochzeit, kamen wir nach Azkaban. Aber die Dementoren konnten nicht viel gegen uns ausrichten, denn unsere Gedanken wurden nicht von Glück, Freude oder Liebe beherrscht, sondern einzig und allein von morbigen Phantasien, Sadismus und Hass. Das war es, was uns verband, was unsere Verbindung ausmachte und mein Leben prägte.


End file.
